


Jesus - The Boy

by AlexanderTemple



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), jesus - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Could have happened, missing gospels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTemple/pseuds/AlexanderTemple
Summary: Ever wondered what kind of a child Jesus was?This story is influenced by gospels such as First Gospel of the Infancy of Jesus Christ and other writings, plus a bit of imagination. You will see Jesus as part healer, part genius, part brat..... a childSome parts will provoke you. It's good we are made to think once in a while!If I was you, I would not believe everything in this story*********COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK WELCOME. YOU CAN ALSO WRITE TO ME**************





	1. Jesus - The Baby

From the start, I knew I was a special child. I knew I was not like other Children. I knew I had a special destiny. This was something I had to expect and understand. I will not lie, as a child, it was extremely hard for me. It was a huge responsibility to place upon my shoulders. I think anyone can understand this. It is hard enough growing up as a normal child. But imagine knowing you are the most special child around… a child that generations have been waiting for. This is my story, a story of how I became what I am now. It is my journey of developing as a human and accepting why I was born.

At the time, when I was born, girls at the age of 12½ were betrothed to a man. This would be a scandal today and it is. Humans know far more than we did 2000 years ago. A girl was expected to be a virgin. If she was not a virgin, she would be an outcast and even be stoned to death. Even before I was born, I was different than other children.

Mom was 12 years old when she was betrothed to a carpenter named Joseph that was much older than her. It was not Moms wish, but she honoured and respected her parents and accepted that Joseph would be her husband. It was not a bad choice, as Joseph was a God-fearing man and he had a job! Mom would have a life, where she was protected and taken care of.

One night, an angel appeared to Mom. He told her he was a messenger from God. Of course, Mom was afraid. Why would an angel appear to her and not another girl? The angel praised my mom and told her that she was chosen. She would soon be pregnant and give birth to the son of God. Mom was very innocent and wondered how this could be. She also knew that people would ask why she was pregnant and this would make her an outcast, and even face being stoned to death. Mom looked at the angel and accepted Gods decision by praising God and saying she would do his will.

Some women around this time said they were virgins when they gave birth to a baby. It was an attempt that others would accept them and their baby. Mom knew that people sighed when they heard these stories, so mom kept quiet.

Most believe that God waved his finger and I was in mom’s stomach. This did not happen. The truth was that mom was out in the fields when a Roman soldier came and raped her. To the Roman soldier, it was a way of showing their power by raping a local girl. It was one of the worse experiences in my mother's life. I know how the Romans love to humiliate people, and I will never understand the pain and humiliation my mom went through.

Mom was on the ground after the Roman soldier was done. She was worried how she would explain to her family and town how her dress was torn. Mom also knew she was pregnant. She knew it was Gods plan, but who would believe it was Gods plan that she was raped by a Roman soldier? Who would believe that the Dad of the son of God was a Roman? Mom said yes to the angel, but she was never told it would be this hard. Mom then heard a voice that told her Gods will have been done. The Romans seed was changed with Gods seed and she was now pregnant with his son. Mom was confused. She did not understand how the Romans seed could be changed.

Mom told her mom the story, and they talked with the Rabbi. He told mom that it must be a dream she had with the angel, as it could be considered blasphemy. The rape from the soldier must also have been a bad dream. He reminded us that it was a sin to be with a man outside marriage. Even if it was forced, some would say the girl lead the man on. They did not get much help from the rabbi.

A few months went and Joseph could see that mom was pregnant. He was ready to take her outside and stone her. Mom cried and told him everything. This was a huge handful for Joseph to understand and accept, yet he could not throw a stone at her. Deep down he loved her. He said he was going home. Mom was afraid that Joseph would no longer want her as his wife. However, God was not to abandon Mom. That night, Joseph had a dream that explained that mom was indeed pregnant with the son of God and I would I would save the world from its sins. I was to be called Jesus. Joseph then knew he had to accept mom’s story. This was true love and showed the deep faith Joseph had and his will to please God.

Mom decided to visit her relative Elizabeth. She was a very old woman and was also blessed by God. She never had a child and was sure she never would. God promised her a child and she was 6 months pregnant when mom visited her. She told Mom that the baby in her womb jumped when Mom came. Mom told her the whole story.

“God works in mysterious ways,” Elizabeth said, “That Roman soldier took advantage of you, but God used his power to replace the Romans seed with his holy seed. Your son will save the world from sin and show mankind the light of God. He will be human and such humble beginnings. Born to a young poor girl and not some princess. The fact that it was a Roman soldier shows that your son will be here not just for the Jews, but the whole world.”

Mom agreed, “It has not been easy for me and it will not be easy for my child. Many will not understand its Gods will and will consider him illegitimate. Yet it’s such an honour for me. God is great and his love for us knows no boundaries. His mercy has no limits. Out of so many women, he asked me to do this, and I humbly give praise and thanks for the opportunity. I will be remembered now throughout the ages!”

After 3 months, Mom came home. However, Joseph told us that they had to go to Bethlehem as the Romans wanted a census so they knew how many people could be taxed. I was expected to be born at any time, so the journey was hard for mom. Luckily she could sit on a donkey.

Things did not go better in Bethlehem. All the inns were full, but Mom and Joseph were given some place in a Stable. This shows how much of a humble start I had in the world. I was born in the warmth of farm animals close by. This did not bother mom or Joseph. They thanked and praised God for my birth. I was wrapped in a cloth and mom held me in her arms.

I looked up at her face and said, “Mary, I am the son of God.” This shocked both Joseph and Mary. I was not yet an hour born and I said those words. Mom and Joseph did not pressure me to say more. Joseph went on his knees and thanked God and praised him. He asked God to help him and Mary in raising me. He knew I was special and it was a huge responsibility to raise me.

The stable lit up. It was like a star was just above it. It was Hailey's comet that was passing. The comet stopped and lit up the area, as it was quite dark. Then some angels appeared and sang the first Christmas carols. Heaven was celebrating in style. God promised that I would come for so long, and now the time came.

Some shepherds appeared and knelt as they admired me. They explained that some angels appeared to them and told them the son of God was born. This was something that they could not miss. They rushed to the stable, telling everyone that the son of God was born. They knelt and prayed.

Later, some wise men came. They told us that they studied stars, and noticed the bright light above the manger. They were told a king of the Jews was born. They came and asked King Harold, but he did not know. He was very interested in where I could be found. The wise men did not trust him, so our hiding place would not be revealed. They gave mom some presents.

During all this, mom was silent. It was a lot for an ordinary woman like her to experience. She would think about my birth for the rest of her life. It was one of the happiest days in her life. At the same time, it was one of the scariest times in life. Mom also doubted why she was picked. She was a humble woman from a small town. This made her pray a lot for strength and guidance.

When I was 8 days old, we were in Jerusalem. It was important that I was presented in the Temple and circumcised. Mom and Dad sacrificed some pigeons and presented me in the Temple. There was a man that came up to us and took me and held me praising God! Mom was afraid at first. He was an old man and did not want to harm me. His name was Simeon. His one wish in life was to see the Messiah. Simeon was a faithful man and God blessed him with the promise that he would not die until he saw the Saviour. When he saw me, he knew who I was and praised God by saying: “Sovereign Lord, as you have promised, you may now dismiss your servant in peace. For my eyes have seen your salvation, which you have prepared in the sight of all nations: a light for revelation to the Gentiles, and the glory of your people Israel.”

Mom smiled at him and his devotion. Simeon handed me back to mom and said, “This child is destined to cause the falling and rising of many in Israel and to be a sign that will be spoken against so that the thoughts of many hearts will be revealed. And a sword will pierce your own soul too.”

As he said this an old woman called Anna also came and smiled as she seen me. She fell to her knees giving praise to God. She was 84 years old and spent her life at the Temple praying and fasting.

When I was circumcised by Zacharias, Mom and Joseph gave their own praise to God.

My parents stayed in Bethlehem but lived in fear. King Harold heard the king of Jews was born and he even heard about what happened in the Temple. Joseph was so afraid that he was afraid to get to work. The small amount of money he saved soon disappeared, so we were fed by some relatives he had as well as the temple priest Zacharias, who knew where we were but did not tell King Harold.

I was one year old when an angel of the Lord told Joseph to leave Bethlehem quickly and go to Egypt. King Harold had spies looking for me, but they could not find me, so he ordered all boys in Bethlehem to be murdered. We were outside the town when we heard lots of screams. Soldiers were killing all the baby boys. The screams multiplied and I could sense the pains the babies had as well as the grief of their parents. Joseph was no coward and wanted to help the people. However, he had his own family to think about. He had to do what the angel said and protect us!

At one stage, we heard some horses. The soldiers were seeing if anyone escaped town. We sat under a tree and mom was thinking how she would hide me. She prayed to God, saying that we knew he would protect us. As the horses came closer, the tree bent over and hid us with its branches and leaves! The king's soldiers galloped past us. We were safe!

As we came close to Egypt, we passed a group of people praying to an idol. This was nothing special as people in Egypt did not worship my father. The high priest had a son that was possessed by the devil. The poor boy had a foul mouth and when we saw him, he was running around naked. The poor boy could not live his own life as he was controlled by the devil.

We were on the way to the inn to spend the night. As we passed the huge idol, it started rocking. It rocked more and more until it crashed to the ground. The noise was so loud that I started to cry. I looked at it and could see it in many pieces. The high priest and worshippers were shocked and took this as a sign that their God abandoned them. When we were in our small room at the inn, Joseph explained that it was a false God, and God himself destroyed the idol.

Mom washed some clothes including a swaddling cloth she put around me when I fell asleep. She kept me close to her, as she did not want me to be around the high priest's son that was still running around naked and acting crazy. The boy looked at the clothes mom hung up and decided that he wanted the swabbing cloth. He took this and looked straight into Moms' eyes, as he wanted to know if this made her mad or sad. Mom said nothing as she held my hand. He put the cloth around his head. When he did this, there was black smoke that came out of his mouth. The Devil knew it was the cloth that touched me, and this forced the devil to leave the boy. The boy was now healed. He fell to his knees and started to give thanks to our God!

Joseph got a job in Egypt, and soon he was a foreman in a construction business. We lived on a street that had lots of children that were Jewish. Mom was afraid something would happen to me, so she kept me by her side. She was a devoted mom that was simply afraid of letting me play with the children in the garden. It's not because they knew who I was. Mom and Joseph decided not to tell me who I really was or what my mission was. This was to protect me, but it also gave me a chance to be as normal as possible.

Joseph also persuaded mom to let me play with the other children. A mother can protect their child so much, that the child does not learn how to be social and be with others. Mom did not want me to be self-centred, so she allowed me to play with the other children. She was, of course, watching us play!

When I was 3, we heard that King Harold was dead. I was now safe. We were to move to Nazareth.


	2. Age 3-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus hears he is special, but lives as a normal child

When I was 3, we heard that King Harold was dead. I was now safe. We were to move to Nazareth. We did not tell anyone that we coming. Mom and Joseph were looking forward to it. We could live together as a family and not live with others like we done in Egypt. I was too young to notice that we were refugees and did not have our own place. Despite the fact I would miss some children I played with, I was delighted that I would be going to the place mom was born. I would meet my grandmother, as well as uncles and aunts!

I was told that Nazareth was a small village, where everyone knew everyone as there only 400 people living there. The town was at a crossroads, and many caravans passed through it. In the middle of the town was a synagogue. This was good as Egyptians did not pray to the true God. 

I heard Joseph tell mom that they should not tell people about my birth or how special I was. It would only cause confusion and problems. It was also important that I had a normal childhood. I wondered what they were talking about. How was I special and why they would not want to tell people I was special? I never thought I was special. I knew I was different than others. I just could never explain why I thought I was different. It is like I knew I had an important destiny. I did not know what it was. This gave me nightmares at times. I would dream that I was on a cross dying and my mom and others were crying at the foot of it. I would tell mom the dream and she would hug me and tell me to live as a child for now and enjoy it. Mom would also remind me that God would protect me. 

We had our own house on the outskirts of town. It was a one-roomed house with a big table, kitchen things, stools and mats where we could sleep. Dad had a building in the back where he could work. The animals could also be in the back. It was a poor home, but it was like a castle to me. The best was that we were on the outskirts of the town, so we could go to play in the hills, go for walks and sometimes have picnics. No money could replace this.   
Joseph worked behind our new house. At first, he did not have a lot to do, so this meant he had lots of time to play with me. This made me feel so loved and so special. I loved when Joseph took me to the hills surrounding Nazareth and tell me how God created the world. He would also tell me about the prophets and who God was. He was so proud of me that I understood a lot. 

This did not last. As a good carpenter, there was more and more need for his services. He had to work so we could eat. I was too young to understand this. One day I wanted Joseph to take me to the hills, but he was busy making a table. He explained that he had to work. I took a hammer and started hitting the table yelling and screaming that I wanted him to take me for a walk. I was crying and I was so mad! Mom came and pulled me away and told me to sit in a corner until I cooled down. She told me that it was important that I respect my mom and dad. It was one of the 10 commandments. My punishment was to recite the 10 commandments over and over. It wasn’t really a punishment as I loved reciting. When mom thought I done enough reciting, she came and gave me a hug and told me to control my temper. Controlling my temper was one of the things that I had to work on.   
I went and apologised to Joseph.

One day, I was together with my mom at the well. One woman was holding a baby boy over the well while the other woman was begging for her to spare the child. Her pleas were not heard. She shouted that she had her husband all for herself until the other woman came and he fell in love with her. This baby boy was a sign that her husband no longer loved her. I was in shock and hoped the baby would be ok. The baby’s mother was still in despair as she begged for the life of the baby. Mom had enough and took the baby from the woman and said she is evil that she will die soon. As mom gave the child to her mom, the evil woman slumped over the well and died. Mom took my hand and led me away. I asked mom did her words kill the woman. Mom smiled and said we should never wish bad things for other people. She explained the woman was burdened with sins that caused her to die. I gave mom a hug and told her God forgives those that ask for it. A tear came to mom’s eye on how smart and wise I was.

The next big event was when I was around 4. Mom told me I would be a big brother. I was overjoyed and helped mom as much as I could while life grew in her. I praised God for the miracle of life and the fact I would be a big brother. My interest did not wane when James was born. He was the perfect baby and the perfect brother. I could spend hours watching him and I would celebrate at every new thing he learned. After a while, my Mom gave birth to Mariam. I helped Joseph build her crib. 

I had a friend that was the same age as me. He was our neighbour and his name was Jacob. We would hang around his house or my house and play all sorts of games. My favourite was when we climbed a tree and pretended we could see the edge of the world. Jacob was a great friend. He knew I had a temper but had patience when I was in a tantrum.

When I look back at it, I was an inquisitive child. You could hear me asking why, or how, or when or where all the time. I wanted to know how to work with wood. I wanted to know how to cook. I wanted to know all about nature and the nature of people. I especially wanted to know about God and the scriptures. I was lucky as mom and Joseph would sit down with me and answer my questions. Of course, when they answered one question, I would have other questions. So at an early age, I was known as an inquisitive child

There were things I could not understand, once my cousin John came to visit us. Mom and Aunt Elizabeth told us that we first met when we were still in our mother's womb. This was funny and hard to understand that we were once in a womb. Our mothers then got more serious and started to talk about our futures. We were both told we were special and had a special destiny. To be honest, we did not understand very much of it, so we went outside and played with blocks. I liked when John visited me, as he was very smart. He knew a lot about the Synagogue and the Jewish faith and the history and traditions of Israel. I could listen to him for hours and learned quite a lot from him. It was a shame he lived so far away. 

Until I was 5, Mom was mainly responsible for me. This, of course, meant feeding me and making sure I was clean. She also taught me how to behave as well as to respect others. This changed when I was 5. Joseph was now in charge of my education. This meant he would teach me how to be a carpenter, as well as how to be a good Jew. I loved when we went to the synagogue and enjoyed the discussions we had about what was read at the Synagogue. Joseph was happy at how smart I was and told me I was a fast learner. 

I still had my temper. Once when I was carving on a piece of wood, I made a mistake and screamed while I threw the knife across the workshop, missing hitting Joseph by inches. Of course, he got mad and told me I needed to learn to be a carpenter. This means I needed patience. I was not allowed to use the knife again until I could prove that I was responsible. I knew I should not let my temper control me. I also knew that I could have no better person to teach me how to work than Joseph. Dad also taught me the things I would know. He took great pride in my intellectual and religious education. I loved when we would walk in the fields where Joseph told me all he knew. 

Mom also taught me things. I knew how to cook and what spices and herbs could be used for. I also knew how to take vines. Mom even puts sand on the flat roof of our house where I could use the sand in practising how to write. As I said, I had lots of questions and was a quick learner. So it was good that my parents used a lot of time in teaching me. 

One thing that did worry my mom and Joseph was when I prayed. I would recite the prayers that I have learned. These were solemn prayers. However I had more to say to God, so I would close my eyes and chat with him like I chatted with any other person! My mom was especially worried about this, as she wondered if God would approve of it. I tried to explain that God wanted us to speak with him and share our own thoughts. My parents did not get mad when I chatted with God, once I recited the prayers I have learned. 

Jacob and I played in the corner of the shop. We would play with the chippings and blocks. At times we would imitate adults like pretend we were a Rabbi or owning a shop. We had some friends in the town, so when we had no chores we would run around. I was always told I was special, but my friends did not know this. This meant I had a normal childhood. One of the biggest problems I had been remembering what games should not be played on the Sabbath. I was often caught, but done my best to keep the Sabbath day holy. 

When I was 6, I became sick so I had to lie on the mat all day. Mom was very worried as she thought that it meant she was not taking care of me. Joseph told her children got sick and it was part of life. I did not like being sick as my body ached and it was hard to breathe. It was also hard to keep my eyes open. I wanted to work with Joseph or playing with my friend. This was not impossible as I did not even have the energy to stand up! Jason became sick too, so mom was busy being a nurse for us. She reminded us that this sickness would go away but some are sick all their lives. Later on, Jacob and I agreed we should pray for the sick. 

We got better. We were just after taking a bath. Mom told us to stay inside the house as a woman that had leprosy just came into town. No one understood why she came into town. Lepers were usually thrown out. The leper woman hid in our yard while people we screaming that a leper was in town. She wondered around our garden and fell to her knees in front of the bath basin. She looked at the water and started washing. Mom was saying it was the water that I took a bath in. It looked like the sun was shining on the women when she washed with my bath water. We could not even see her as she was glowing. After a while, we could see her. She was on her knees thanking God. She was no longer a leper. 

One of the greatest shocks was finding out the weaknesses of my mother and Joseph. When I asked Joseph how earthquakes happened he could not answer. If I asked them about social injustice or sickness, they would say it was evil spirits. I found out at a very early age that my parents did not know everything. This was hard for me to accept, as I was very inquisitive. I still loved and honoured my parents, but began to speak with Rabbis and others more to get answers. 

There was a boy in the town called Judas. No one played with him. They say he has a demon in him. He was not allowed because he would bite everyone he saw. Even when he was alone, he bit himself. One day he escaped. The demon in him told him to bit me. Judas could not do this. Instead, he hit me on my right side. As soon as the demon felt me, he left Judas and the demon sounded like a dog in pain as the demon fell to the ground. Judas was now free, but he was so ashamed that he disappeared. 

That night I had a dream that I was on a cross. A roman soldier stuck me with a spear at the place Judas hit me. I could see that Judas betrayed me

I woke up seating. Was this my destiny? Why was I so special? Who was I?


	3. Who am I?

From an early age, I knew I was special. I knew I had powers that I knew that no one else had. I will be honest. Being different scared me because I wanted to know why. If I asked my mom or Joseph, they would say it was not time to talk about it, but I should be a child now! This was not good enough, as even as if I was playing and having fun, it was always something that was in the back of my mind. I knew my mom and Dad knew. Was it that bad that I could not know?

One of the possibilities that I was different could be that I was evil. I thought often that I could be a demon! The proof was that I have such a temper. I will tell you a story that proves this. I was playing with a boy on the roof of his house when we got in a fight over some small thing. At one stage, he said that Joseph was not my Dad. I lost my temper and pushed him. He fell off the roof and I rushed down to see if he was Ok. His mom was holding him by the time I came. She was screaming and shouting that he was dead. Then she looked at me and accused me of killing her son. I was in tears as I knew that I killed him. Before I knew it, a crowd of people were standing around me accusing me of having a demon in me. Some wanted to stone me and some wanted to throw me off a cliff. 

Mom came and held me in her arms. She was crying as the mob was getting louder and demanding my death. I was in tears not only because I killed a friend, but the mob was so loud and so angry. It was like the nightmares I had when a mob laughed as I was being crucified. I broke away from mom and knelt by the boy and shouted to him that he should wake up. As I said this, he opened his eyes and gave his mom a hug. He told her that he fell off the roof by accident. Mom took my hand and we went home. 

I was silent all day. I knew my temper killed that boy, but I also knew I brought him back to life. The big question of who I was bothered me as I could not answer it. Who had the power of bringing people back to life? 

Mom sat down beside me and said, “You are very special Jesus. You have a destiny and responsibility that no other person has. In the time it will be revealed to you. In the meantime, you must work at being a good boy and this means loving and respecting all mankind, as well as learning all you can about God, and being his servant. You are not evil. You are special because this is God’s plan! One thing you must control is your temper. You cannot use your special powers when you are mad. In fact, I think you should not use them until you are meant to.”

I asked Mom was Joseph my father, and she said he is my father on Earth. This made me ask who my real dad was. I was given the typical answer that we would talk about it when I was older. 

Moms talk helped me. I still did not know who I was and why I was so special. However, I now knew that I was not evil. I knew Joseph was not my real dad, but this did not mean I loved him less. He acted like my real Dad and that was all that mattered. 

When I was 7, it was time to start at school. This was a special time for me as I loved learning. We studied the scriptures as we sat in a semi-circle. We had to learn many things by heart, such as the rules and instructions from God. We had no textbooks, so we recited these over and over until they were implanted in our memories. I quickly got the reputation of being very smart and a quick learner. I loved when we would discuss the scriptures. I was able to tell my fellow pupils the true meaning of them. The teacher and the pupils respected my wisdom and knowledge. I was one of the pupils that challenged the teacher, Not only in the scriptures, but also maths and science. I had so many questions and it was hard to get answers. 

One thing that happened when I studied the scriptures was that I understood God much better. I quickly knew that in some way, my life would be doing his work on Earth. God was both my creator, my master, but most important my best friend. When I prayed, I knew he was smiling and listening. When I went to the synagogue, it was like a home for me! I wanted everyone to have the same relationship I had with God. 

Mom still was slow at explaining things to me. She wanted to protect me from everything and often protected me too much. My friends thought I was a mothers boy, but I knew it was more than that. Once I was playing on the roof. You may have noticed I played on the roof a lot. It was flat and a good place to play. However this particular day, I was playing when all of a sudden a storm came. It was like a sandstorm and made it impossible to see. When I was going down the stairs from the roof, I fell. It hurt bad and Mom came and carried me inside. I hurt my arm, but it was not broken. The fall made mom anxious, as she did not like to see when I was ill or hurt. For the next month, she did not leave me out of her sight as she was afraid something bad would happen to me. This was annoying, as I wanted to play with my friends and have fun. It wasn’t until Joseph told her that it was normal for a boy to be adventurous and inquisitive and at times get hurt. It was important that I was normal and not so protected. Mom did her best to let me be normal, but at times it was hard for her. 

I had freedom at school. As I said I loved learning! I loved Religion and Science, but also languages and maths and music. I must admit, I was not the smartest in the class. I was one of the smartest. I was liked by most although some thought I was weird. Some teachers hated me because I had so many questions. In fact, I had questions about everything! This annoyed lots of teachers. I did not want to upset or annoy anything, I did just wanted to learn. 

As I said earlier, we lived at a crossroads where many travellers passed by. They were from all corners of the world. They came from Africa, Greece, Rome.., you name it. I loved speaking with them and listening to what the big world was. The men talked about the great Libraries and Coliseum and the popular poems. We lived in a town that was the same for centuries and not affected by the big world. Joseph warned me to beware of the foreigners, as they did not believe in God. They live in sin and would love to corrupt me. Joseph got mad once when I said I wanted to visit a Colosseum, as it seemed like it was fun. Joseph told me that it was not fun and games that innocent humans and animals were killed in the pursuit of fun. Joseph was never so angry at me and ignored me for a few days. I went to mom for a hug and she said games and playing were great, but I should be creative and play games where no one was hurt, and everyone had fun. I followed this advice for the rest of my life. 

I knew I was different. So did everyone else. When I was 7, I was playing with some boys. We were making clay animals. I liked was playing with clay. It reminded me I did not need things that rich people have, as God provided us with all that we need. Clay was one of these things. Anyhow, this day I was sitting with other boys my age and we were making clay animals, like pigeons, sheep, chickens and even exotic animals such as elephants, we were laughing and praising God because he thought of creating so many different things! Then I did something I shouldn’t. I suddenly gave life to the clay animals, so they were soon walking around, and the birds were flying, the other boys did not think they were fun. At first, they were quiet, then they were afraid and ran home. 

That evening and the next day, the boy's parents came to our house and told my mom that I was to keep away from their sons, as they believed I was a sorcerer. Mom did not know what to say. She could not tell them that I was the son of God, or I will be stoned for blasphemy, so she just nodded and had to accept that I was not allowed to be with some boys. When we were alone, she told me once again that I was special and when I showed others what powers I had, they became afraid. I was confused. Why did I have these powers if I could not use them?

So, the next year or so was mainly playing with my brothers and sisters and some friends that were not afraid of me. I did not use my powers and tried to be as normal as I could be. When I was 9, I was walking home from school and told me that I was not a true Jew. I could feel the rage building up in me and asked why. He told me that Joseph was not my Dad. He heard that mom had a relationship with a Roman soldier and it was a Roman soldier that was my dad. It was like he stuck a knife in me as the Romans were foreigners that were our enemies. My temper got the best of me and I told him that I wished he was dead, so he would shut up. The boy collapsed on the ground and was dead. 

Just then, my mom cane and see what happened. She told me to wake him up and to control my temper. I told him to wake up and when he did, he ran away. Mom gave me a hug and told me that she knew it was hard for me.

“Is Joseph my real dad?”  
“No…” Mom admitted  
“Then I am half Roman?”  
“No. You are a special boy, but there is time to talk about this in the future” Mom tried to explain.   
“Why are there so many secrets. Who am I?”

I hid on the roof of the house. I could hear Mom and Joseph discussing downstairs what just happened. Joseph tried to calm mom down by telling her that I must have known that I had another dad as I always called him Joseph. This did not help mom, as she cried as she told Joseph I was being torn apart as I did not know who I was. Then there was silence. 

Mom came up to me and said that she was sorry I was so confused, “I really want to tell you, but it would not help,” She explained, “you are not old enough to understand it. It will burden you and confuse you. Your real Dad is not a Roman soldier. Your real Dad is someone special and he loves you and is with you all the time! This does not mean Joseph is not a good father. He has accepted you as his only son and loves you more than can be expected of him. You are his son and I hope you can accept him as a father.”

I gave my mom a hug and we both cried for a bit. She may not have been the most intelligent person, but she was wise and full of compassion. This event taught me two things, Joseph loved me as I was his own son and he treated me no differently from my brothers and sisters. I also knew that if everyone showed the same compassion and love as my mom, the world would be much better! Now 2000 years after all this happened, Mom is respected and remembered and even prayed to, while Joseph has a little place in the Bible. I can tell you that Joseph was a major part of my childhood!

I apologised to mom for losing my temper and told her God will reveal to me why I was so special when the time was right. 

Until then I would be a “normal boy”


End file.
